Fleeting Touches
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: Alex/Yassen...Yassen comes to visit Alex after several months of being away. Two versions available  one with LEMON and the other without . This is SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone. First Alex Rider fic. I love Alex/Yassen so I thought I'd have a shot at writing one.

This chapter is the one **without** the lemon, although it does mention fingering. If you want to read the one with the lemon included go to the next chapter.

**Warnings: **Implied sex, one swear word (naughty Alex)...and I think that's it...oh...and fingering...if that bothers you...THIS IS YAOI! ALEX/YASSEN! If this bothers you then go back...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider or any of the associated characters. These belong to Anthony Horowitz...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Alex Rider looked like any other normal teenager. He was sprawled on the couch in front of the TV, a football match flashing on the screen. It was Chelsea VS Manchester United. It had been a tense match, each team getting close to scoring a number of times. Alex had already fallen asleep, the remote control resting on his stomach in his slack hand.<p>

He sat up when screams sounded. He looked around wildly before realising that it was the TV. Manchester United had finally scored a goal. Alex let out a small groan of disappointment and lay down again. He was just settling when he heard the creak of the floorboards in the hallway.

For a moment he thought it was Jack. That was before he remembered that she was out for tonight on yet another date.

He forced his tense body to relax and waited for another sound to tell him that the intruder was closer.

He received no warning before a hand shot over the back of the couch and covered his mouth. His breath caught in his throat and he considered attempting to bite the offending body part. He was unprepared when Yassen Gregorovich's head popped out from behind the couch. The hand was quickly removed at the scowl on the young spy's face. Alex glared at the assassin.

"You scared the shit out of me," he accused. Yassen looked down at him with something akin to disappointment.

"I could have killed you," Yassen said softly. Alex waved him off.

"You always say that," He rolled back and looked at the match. It was over. Manchester United had won. He grabbed the fallen remote and turned the TV off. He wasn't startled when the lithe body slid behind his, warm arms circling his waist. He moved back towards the other male and sighed in contentment. It had been a while since Yassen had been able to see him.

The unconventional relationship had begun shortly after his assignment to the French Alps. Yassen had slipped into his room in the night. It had been slow developing. They spent several meetings getting to know each other a bit better before there had been any touching. The next meeting they kissed. They spent most meetings lying quietly with each other. Although Alex's hormones were saying something different, Alex wasn't quite ready for the next step and Yassen was content to wait.

Yassen had been sure to visit on Alex's fifteenth birthday and had promised to return on Alex's sixteenth when they had last met. Alex had sat up all might waiting for the assassin to slink through his window but the other male hadn't made it.

Alex wasn't sure whether he was angry or not but he was upset. His birthday had been three months ago and this was the first time Yassen had appeared.

"I was caught up in unavoidable business," Yassen explained softly, gently running his fingers through Alex's blonde hair. In his head Alex forgave him; he knew it would have been something important. He was still a little bit upset but he understood that sometimes Yassen just couldn't make it.

Soft lips on Alex's neck made him turn his head. Yassen shifted to let Alex lay on his back before he kissed the spy. It was slow for neither of them had a reason to rush. Alex wound his arms around the assassin's neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Yassen's slick tongue slid inside and made both of them moan quietly. It was still slow as Yassen shifted and began to suck on Alex's neck. Alex moaned, carding his fingers through Yassen's short hair.

"Yassen…" he breathed. Yassen hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm ready," Alex moaned, making Yassen lift his head.

"You're sure?" He asked and Alex nodded with determination in his eyes. Yassen nodded back and gave Alex another kiss before he went back to the young male's neck. Alex moaned and let Yassen do what he wanted, knowing he wouldn't harm him and that he would let Alex know when he wanted something in return.

Before he knew it, Alex was naked….

….Alex started to drift to sleep when Yassen's hand on his face made him open his eyes.

"I love you," the Russian murmured, placing a kiss on Alex's sweaty forehead.

"I love you, too," Alex replied, smiling up at the man. He winced a little as Yassen pulled out. The smile returned when Yassen smiled down at him fondly. He was happy like this and wished Yassen could stay forever. But just as the contentment settled in Yassen began to fade.

"No!" Alex cried. _'It's too soon,'_. Yassen kept smiling, mouthing the words 'I love you' for Alex couldn't hear him anymore. He reached out to touch Yassen but his hand passed through as the assassin faded to nothing. Alex felt cold and alone, his fingers wet from where he'd fingered himself and only one set of clothing on the floor.

And Alex cried for the ghost of his dead lover to return…but like on his sixteenth birthday, Yassen never came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? The ending was supposed to be happy but the story ran away and wrote itself. If you desperately want a happy ending then you'll have to tell me in a review or something and I'm sure I can scrounge something up.

Chelsea lost because my friend who actually watches football (unlike me) wanted Manchester United to win. Sorry any Chelsea fans.

I also apologise for Yassen's being a bit OOC, but remember that he's in Alex's head. He was also reasonably loving to Alex when they were together when he was still alive. He died in Eagle Strike just like the books but...well...sometimes Alex forgets...MI6 messed up his mind...


	2. LEMON!

**A/N: **Okay everyone, here's the version with the lemon in it. It's a very crappy lemon. Anyone who knows me knows that when I feel like it my lemons can be quite good but I wasn't in the mood so it's not very detailed nor very realistic. I realise that and don't want anyone to point this fact out.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alex Rider looked like any other normal teenager. He was sprawled on the couch in front of the TV, a football match flashing on the screen. It was Chelsea VS Manchester United. It had been a tense match, each team getting close to scoring a number of times. Alex had already fallen asleep, the remote control resting on his stomach in his slack hand.<p>

He sat up when screams sounded. He looked around wildly before realising that it was the TV. Manchester United had finally scored a goal. Alex let out a small groan of disappointment and lay down again. He was just settling when he heard the creak of the floorboards in the hallway.

For a moment he thought it was Jack. That was before he remembered that she was out for tonight on yet another date.

He forced his tense body to relax and waited for another sound to tell him that the intruder was closer.

He received no warning before a hand shot over the back of the couch and covered his mouth. His breath caught in his throat and he considered attempting to bite the offending body part. He was unprepared when Yassen Gregorovich's head popped out from behind the couch. The hand was quickly removed at the scowl on the young spy's face. Alex glared at the assassin.

"You scared the shit out of me," he accused. Yassen looked down at him with something akin to disappointment.

"I could have killed you," Yassen said softly. Alex waved him off.

"You always say that," He rolled back and looked at the match. It was over. Manchester United had won. He grabbed the fallen remote and turned the TV off. He wasn't startled when the lithe body slid behind his, warm arms circling his waist. He moved back towards the other male and sighed in contentment. It had been a while since Yassen had been able to see him.

The unconventional relationship had begun shortly after his assignment to the French Alps. Yassen had slipped into his room in the night. It had been slow developing. They spent several meetings getting to know each other a bit better before there had been any touching. The next meeting they kissed. They spent most meetings lying quietly with each other. Although Alex's hormones were saying something different, Alex wasn't quite ready for the next step and Yassen was content to wait.

Yassen had been sure to visit on Alex's fifteenth birthday and had promised to return on Alex's sixteenth when they had last met. Alex had sat up all might waiting for the assassin to slink through his window but the other male hadn't made it.

Alex wasn't sure whether he was angry or not but he was upset. His birthday had been three months ago and this was the first time Yassen had appeared.

"I was caught up in unavoidable business," Yassen explained softly, gently running his fingers through Alex's blonde hair. In his head Alex forgave him; he knew it would have been something important. He was still a little bit upset but he understood that sometimes Yassen just couldn't make it.

Soft lips on Alex's neck made him turn his head. Yassen shifted to let Alex lay on his back before he kissed the spy. It was slow for neither of them had a reason to rush. Alex wound his arms around the assassin's neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Yassen's slick tongue slid inside and made both of them moan quietly. It was still slow as Yassen shifted and began to suck on Alex's neck. Alex moaned, carding his fingers through Yassen's short hair.

"Yassen…" he breathed. Yassen hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm ready," Alex moaned, making Yassen lift his head.

"You're sure?" He asked and Alex nodded with determination in his eyes. Yassen nodded back and gave Alex another kiss before he went back to the young male's neck. Alex moaned and let Yassen do what he wanted, knowing he wouldn't harm him and that he would let Alex know when he wanted something in return.

Before he knew it, Alex was naked with an equally naked Yassen over the top of him, gently preparing him as Alex moaned and writhed against his fingers.

With his free hand Yassen managed to roll a condom over his hard cock. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting the lube but knew that Alex was prepared enough without the need for extra. He carefully removed his fingers, making Alex groan at the loss. Yassen hushed him and lined himself up with the young spy's entrance.

Knowing it would hurt, Yassen was careful to do it slowly, stopping whenever Alex winced. It was slow to the point of torturous but Yassen used all of his self-control and tried to remind himself that this was about Alex and he really wasn't on a schedule.

Alex was trying to relax. He had read about this in hope that he would be a bit more prepared. He wasn't but he reminded himself that there had been worse pain that this in his life. He tried to focus on the pleasure instead and found himself stroking his own cock. Soon the pleasure outweighed the pain and Alex found himself moaning and pushing against Yassen's cock. Yassen moaned and began thrusting slowly. Alex pushed against the thrusts, drawing Yassen's cock deeper into his body.

Yassen looked deep into Alex's eyes the entire time they had sex and kept looking at Alex's face even when the young man closed his eyes. The pace quickened gradually, Yassen quickly finding Alex's sweet spot and exploiting it. Eventually Alex was crying out with each thrust and tugging his cock in time with the pace. At Alex's encouragement Yassen thrust faster and harder until the younger male was a mess beneath him.

"I'm gonna cum," Alex warned, moaning and Yassen almost doubled his efforts to bring him over the edge.

"Cum for me, Alex," Yassen panted. Alex obeyed and came with a yell. Alex's clenching muscles made Yassen climax and he groaned against Alex's neck.

Both lay on the couch for a moment, panting and sweating. Alex started to drift to sleep when Yassen's hand on his face made him open his eyes.

"I love you," the Russian murmured, placing a kiss on Alex's sweaty forehead.

"I love you, too," Alex replied, smiling up at the man. He winced a little as Yassen pulled out. The smile returned when Yassen smiled down at him fondly. He was happy like this and wished Yassen could stay forever. But just as the contentment settled in Yassen began to fade.

"No!" Alex cried. _'It's too soon,'_. Yassen kept smiling, mouthing the words 'I love you' for Alex couldn't hear him anymore. He reached out to touch Yassen but his hand passed through as the assassin faded to nothing. Alex felt cold and alone, his fingers wet from where he'd fingered himself and only one set of clothing on the floor.

And Alex cried for the ghost of his dead lover to return…but like on his sixteenth birthday, Yassen never came.


End file.
